super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Military Organization (Astrum Humanity)
The Astrum Army (Otherwise known as "The Great Army of Humanity") is the primary Military Force for the Human Species, and like all armies, is divided into lesser groupings to maintain order and hierarchy. It should be of note that these groupings are different from Militarums, which are more different classifications of Soldiers and Vehicles rather than Classifications of Groupings. __ToC__ Hierarchy Squad A Squad is the most basic and smallest grouping of Units. It consists of 4~12 Soldiers, usually from Militarum Infantarus or Militarum Inquisitorus. Platoon A Platoon is a larger grouping of Squads, usually consisting of 5~15 Squads. Order An Order is a subset of a Platoon denoting that it is a grouping of Astra Knights specifically. Formally, and for the purposes of this document, Orders are not differentiated from Platoons. Battalion A Battalion consists of 20~50 Platoons. They can also be reliably seen with at least a few Walkers supporting them as well as a few Artillery emplacements. Regiment A Regiment consists of 50~80 Battalions. These are also described as "Small Armies", and are also charged with small Fleets from Militarum Navus to follow suit. Chapter A Chapter is an almost Religious denotation of a Grouping and is also where Themes start. Entire Chapters are usually able to be summarized in few-word phrases because of this, be it emblems/insignias or extreme Bloodlust. A Chapter consists of 80~300 Regiments. Sector Army A Sector Army, like its name implies, is an Army able to defend or invade an entire Sector of a Galaxy. It consists of 600~10,000 Chapters. Unlike what it might imply, a Sector Army is not literally tethered to a specific sector of a Galaxy. Galactic Army A Galactic Army, again, is an army able to invade or defend an entire Galaxy. These range the most in terms of numbers due to the size differences of Galaxies, usually in the 20,000~100,000,000,000 Sector Armies range. United Front A United Front is a grouping of multiple Galactic Armies for one more even larger Grouping. Depending on the galaxies in question, these could consist of only 2 Galactic Armies to trillions upon trillions Astrum Army The full culmination of Humanity's entire Military. While the full extent of the Astrum Army's numbers is confidential, a small fraction of the Astrum Army is projected to be at least trillions of United Fronts by public Projections. Notable Chapters *'Chapter #117: Space Wings' The Space Wings is best summarized as the "Poster Boys" for Astrum Humanity. They are one of the largest Chapters, rivalling even some smaller Sector Armies even, and are known for extreme combat prowess. Although their large number, the Space Wings is still a largely prestigious Chapter to join and is even sometimes considered to be a Noble Chapter. *'Chapter #707: Sly Marbos' The Sly Marbos is one of the most elite and veteran Chapters that exists. They, as awhole, has a reputation for simply grunting or nodding when spoken to and carrying out orders with extreme and ruthless efficiency. A single Sly Marbo Soldier is capable of turning the tides of battle via extreme Sabotage of the enemy and said soldier wouldn't even bat an eye. When backed up against a wall in a losing battle with no way of sabotage or otherwise winning, Sly Marbos are known for screaming at such volumes that it is best described as "Drowning out even gunfire". However, while this may seem like a sign they're broken, it is in fact a warning for those who dares cross paths with the warrior. Category:Akreious